The Phase I research effort shall identify candidate glass compositions suitable for drawing useable fibers for delivery of 3 micron laser radiation for medical procedures. The goal of a biocompatible, low loss, high laser damage threshold, sterilizable, flexible, thermally stable fiber, with good visible transmission for the aim beam, seems most realizable in non-traditional oxide glasses. The aim of this research is to develop the technical base necessary for Phase II production of prototype fibers in sufficient quantities to allow evaluation in the field. A further aim is to provide fibers at a cost of $10-20/m, allowing disposable delivery systems to be used. Specifically the Phase I research effort will focus on finding the region of glass formation in a selection of aluminate, titanate and tantalate systems. Thermal, mechanical, chemical and optical properties will be measured and some compositions selected on this basis for large size melt production for bulk and fiber damage and attenuation measurements.